


Fickle Finger of Fate

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Monsters, Multi, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Created for WISBang for this prompt:Even for Witchers, Steve and Bucky are a strange pair. Brothers in all but blood even before they survive the process that changes them to Witchers, they continue to travel together on the Path. They weather their destiny side by side, until one day it leads them to something they never expected...in the form of a beautiful Sorcerer. In Tony, the two devoted Witchers discover something they have been missing.But Tony has a secret he's hiding.He's under a powerful curse that will eventually kill him. Unless he can find some way to break the spell…Both art and prompt created by the amazingRomancebyFayeWitcher Steve and BuckySorcerer Tony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	1. Prologue

“Aard’” the rod of iron left his hand, heading straight towards the Kraken, impaling it and drawing its attention to Tony. Away from the ships and more importantly, away from the City. 

For an impossibly long second, they watched each other, calculating, seizing up their opponent.

The Kraken broke the eye-contact first, letting out an ear shattering screech and breaking off a mast from a nearby ship and hurling it towards Tony with impossible speed, while already breaking off the next and crushing the first ship in one of its many tentacles. 

Tony barely had time to prepare a spell to protect against the mast thrown at him, before the second arrived on its heel. 

Thankfully the second have been similarly deflected to the side, the ward holding, even if maintaining it stole Tony’s breath and sapped his energy with every second, his curse just making it worse. 

Tony could feel the spider web of rot spreading even further through his body, wrapping around his organs, suffocating them. With a shake of his head Tony focused back on the battle, he has no time to focus on the curse now. With a twist of his hand another rod of iron appeared, another twist and it was on its way.  
  
“Yaerde” and the next rod had multiplied into twenty of the same, all heading towards the Kraken. The monster dived out of the way, creating enormous waves in its wake, but it still got speared by eleven of them. Together with the other two, the Kraken was speared thirteen times, just enough for a ritual. 

The Kraken appeared to know this too and was reaching to remove the rods, but they were too deep and difficult to get hold of. Giving Tony just enough time to prepare the ritual and collect the necessary magic for it.  
  
“Yrden” with the final word, he let loose the magic contained in the ritual. The rods heated up to hot white and melted into the Kraken’s skin, branding it with the runes of binding, it had let out a screech in pain and tried to dive into the depths of the sea, but the bay was far too shallow for it to be effective.The Bind hold and Tony only had to deliver one last hit to kill it. He let down the protection ward far too aware about its strain it placed on his magic and consequently his body.  
  
“Aagni” the lighting was bright and searing and was taking far too much from him. Throb, throb… throb… his vision was going dark and the earth was suddenly far too close. 

There are black spots swimming in his vision and he has difficulty breathing. He could feel the pressure building up, the curse constricting around his chest and he doesn’t have any more oxygen. Tony tries to breathe and the curse constricts even more, going even deeper and he loses the fight for consciousness. 

For a time Tony only feels pain, all encompassing pain. Every nerve pulled taut from the extortion of channeling so much magic with the curse still on him. He can feel the rot digging deeper and deeper down into his very bones. His limbs are filled with lead and he doesn’t have the energy to move them, he doesn’t have the energy to breath. But he has to, he refuses to die here from this twice damned curse. He has a City, a home, a family to protect and two amazing Witchers to get back to.

There is fire in his veins, boiling hot, but it burns away the vines of rot and he can breath again.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting a falcon from Sam while fighting drowners on the way back to the castle, was worrying enough. Reading the letter attached and learning that Tony, smart, funny Tony had left to fight the Kraken, was even worse. Steve didn’t have to look at Bucky to know that they are going after the sorcerer. 

Finishing the remaining drowners with a quick Igni, Steve is already looking for their horses. Both Applesauce and Buttercup are trained enough to stay close to during a fight, but keep safe and this time was no different. 

Saddling up and heading towards the cliffs, Steve doesn't need the wolf medallion to tell him there is magic at play. He can feel it on his skin, crackling like lightning, causing his hair to stand on its ends. It’s uncomfortable and sets his teeth on edge, but knowing it’s Tony this time, is just making it worse. He can’t help but wish they could go straight like birds bypassing the dense and dark forest and not following the winding forest path, wasting precious time. 

Bucky is silent by his side, lips pressed in an unhappy twist, even before he received his arm he was sensitive to magic and its whims. With the arm now strengthening this connection Steve has no doubts that Bucky has an idea about what is happening to Tony. Sensing his scrutiny, Bucky turns from the road trusting his horse to keep him safe and on the mare’s back. 

“It’s not good,” if anything Bucky looks even more worried “he is pulling the storm from the sea, towards the land. It’s immense and volatile and I don’t know if he can control it. If anyone can.” 

Steve can’t see the coast from under the canopy of the trees, but the top of the cliffs are already visible, with the dark grey and black storm clouds behind it, creating a sharp contrast. It would be beautiful, and he has spares a brief thought to paint it later, but no Sorcerer uses this much magic for a walk in the park, and he can only hope they will be fast enough. From the look on Bucky’s face - set in an impressive scowl - he is on the same opinion. Steve prods Buttercup into an even faster gallop, to get there even sooner, Bucky doing similarly to Applesauce. 

When they clear the treeline, the accumulated magic hits him like a brick wall. It’s heavy and thick and every one of his movements feel like wading through molasses. And yet… he can still feel the magic charging, polarising his skin. Bucky’s arm is already giving off sparks, little currents of lightning dancing along its surface. 

Bucky is focusing straight ahead not sparing a glance at his arm, following his gaze Steve can understand why. 

Tony is a vision even during everyday tasks, and now he is breathtaking. The protective ward is burning bright around him, painting his skin in warm red and gold. For a second he sees nothing else, but then half of a ship is heading towards Tony, - no doubt thrown by the Kraken - only to be cut through and be consumed by fire, and it lands on the two sides of Tony among the ashes of many similarly fated wreckage.    
  
The magic reaches crescendo, and the lightning coming down from the skies was far too bright for his sensitive eyes and Steve had to turn away. 

By the time the light lessens and he can look again, the Kraken is just a seared meat floating in the bay’s water. It’s tentacles are drifting aimlessly, at the mercy of the waves. 

Bucky lets out a pained groan and is rushing towards Tony, who is laying on the ground unmoving, and Steve is fearing for the worst. Getting closer he can see the black lines criss crossing Tony’s sickly white skin, and the smell of rot hits his nose, overwhelming and he has to fight the urge to throw up. Even more worryingly there is no comforting blue light in Tony’s chest, the one he had to get used to sleep with. Bucky is already pulling him down while readying a spell of healing, and Steve joins in, hoping it will be enough.   


Steve doesn’t know how long they spend there kneeling in the mud trying to heal Tony, to bring him back, closer to life. When he comes back to himself, he is completely soaked through, and cold down to his bones. Freezing in the late autumn weather. Bucky is in a similar state, shivering from the cold. Steve has to reach out to stop him from readying another spell, after calling his name doesn’t result in anything. They can’t heal Tony here. 

“Enough, Buck” his voice is soft, coaxing. He can see Bucky readying for a fight, unwilling to stop, to give up. Steve gives a reassuring squeeze. “We will take him to the Doctor, he can help more than us. Or possibly one of the Old Bloods.”

He can see the moment Bucky gives in, shoulders sagging for a moment, before reaching to carefully pick up, Tony’s still far too motionless body. Cradling it close and protecting it from the weather as much as possible. Steve is quick to pull his - thank the Gods! - still dry cape from one of the saddle bags. Meanwhile Bucky climbs on his mare, far too careful to not jossle Tony. Steve is quick to cover both of them and not a second after the ends are tucked in, Bucky pushes Applesauce into a gallop. Steve is quick to follow, far too aware how vulnerable Bucky would look, and that every minute counts in Tony’s recovery. 

Buttercup catches up quickly even on the muddy road, as Applesauce is burdened by the extra weight. Still nibble on her feet and faster than normal horses. 

The way back to the City passes by in a blur, both of them caught up in their feelings, worrying for Tony, and what his injury could mean, the black lines barely faded from Tony’s skin no matter the spell used on them. 

Neither of them stops to properly kill and dispose of the monsters on the way, preferring to take care of them with an overpowered Aagni. Only when nearing the City, does Steve realise the far too real possibility of the protection wards collapsing without a Sorcerer to upkeep it. Only when the wolf medallion starts to vibrate against his chest, does he let go of the worry for it. The wards still stand. The City is still protected.    
  
With the neck breaking speed they are approaching the gates Steve is afraid for a moment that they will be stopped at the gates, but the guards step out of the way and wave them on. All the way to the Castle, their way is kept clear, the City Guards are standing on the sides, keeping the onlookers out of the street, out of the way. Steve only spares a moment to send a thank you to whoever has organised it. 

The Doctor was already waiting for them with his assistants to take Tony from Bucky’s hands. “I will take it from here.” His voice broke no arguments, and lifted Tony with the same ease as Bucky and Steve did. They move at the same time to go after him, ready to be with Tony. 

Nurse Maria is quick to step in their way, her elvish features set in their usual impassive look. “The Doctor will take care of Tony, there is no need for you two be there. Eat and rest, I believe Lady Natasha has a room readied for you and probably a few words as well.” Seeing their oblivious worry, her voice softened.”This is… was an expected outcome. We have prepared for it. He will be alright.” She gave a nod to Lady Natasha and disappeared into one of the side rooms, no doubt seeing to her duties.

“Come, there is a change of clothes already prepared for you, and a warm meal. Bruce will take care of Tony.” Lady Natasha steps away from the wall, but neither Bucky or Steve wants to move, there is a twist to her lips, and Steve gets the feeling she is pleased. “Tony wouldn’t be happy, if his witchers don’t take care of themselves, and it’s not a stress he needs right now. The food and the clothes are just in the next room, you will be close.” There is a meaningful pause. “And the first to know if his situation changes.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky’s voice is hoarse and his shoulders tense, with a few quick strides he is already at the indicated room, opening the door with a bit more force behind it than absolutely necessary. Steve winces in sympathy, and sends a quick apologetic look to Lady Natasha and follows Bucky into the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky is pacing the room angrily, going all the way to the end, turning on the spot and coming back, just to turn right before the door. No matter how often Steve sees his angry and worried partner, and quite often being the cause of it - by getting injured - it is always a fearsome sight. Many people often forget how dangerous Bucky is, his friendliness masking it, but at these times Steve can clearly see the predator hiding behind the friendly facade. He wants to calm and reassure him, he wants to do the same for himself, but even the memory of Tony’s prone form fills him with nausea. 

Steve takes a deep breath, his nails cut into his palms when he forms a fist, the pain grounding him. There must be a solution to Tony’s curse. Even if he has to fight Fate itself to make it so.

Now he just has the daunting task of reassuring Bucky. Steve takes a notice at Bucky’s still soaked clothes, remembering his own too and amends it to just persuade him to change clothes. That being far more easier. “Tony will live, Buck. He is stubborn and clever.” Despite his complete belief in what he is saying, there is a weaver in his voice, belaying his worry for Tony.    
  
Bucky whips around, face twisted in furry.“You have seen the lines too, Steve. You know what they mean just as well as I do.” There was a cold resolution in Bucky’s voice, something dark and dangerous. 

Bucky was always quick to anger and a worry wart after, when one of  _ his _ was in danger, Steve learnt that particular lesson quickly and often on his own skin. He purposefully lowered his shoulders and let his voice take a calming tone. “There is no reason Tony should have been cursed like that. You have seen how much he cares for the people, for the City, for his family. You can’t believe he would do anything to…” 

Bucky moved into Steve’s space with an alarming speed, even for a witcher. “Of course I don’t believe it! But you know that Fate’s Curse can’t be cast by mortal hands! Not even by the Gods! And I would love to know how and why Tony got it, but it doesn’t change the fact that he has it! And it is killing him!” Bucky’s voice was steady even as he let out his frustration and worry. “And maybe if the City wouldn't be under siege he could live longer, but you have seen what casting the wards do to him!” His shoulders dropped as the pent up energy left him. And he looked tired, and small. 

Steve’s heart just broke for him. He stepped closer, pulling Bucky into a comforting hug. Comforting for both of them, even with the cold sticky clothes in the way. “I know, Buck. I know.” Steve was quick to assure, but he couldn’t tell for which one of them was more reassured by it. Bucky pressed closer, hugging back. He tucked his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, taking a deep breath, tension leaving him even more. 

It was nice. Steve could have stayed there for hours, but the worry for Tony was eating him from the inside out. There had to be a solution. They couldn’t let Tony die like that. He tucked his head closer, focusing on Bucky taking comfort in him and their shared love. Love… there was an idea. “I know, you find Tony attractive, but do you think you could love him?”    
  
Bucky let out a deep breath. There was a weariness to his voice when he spoke. “Could I?” If possible he pressed even closer to Steve, seeking comfort.“I already love him.” 

Steve could feel happiness spreading through him, even when Bucky continued - taking a moment to collect his strength. He could feel his lips pulling into a sorrowful smile. ”Seeing him on that mountain, just laying there...” Bucky gave a little shake to his head in denial even now, and he burrowed even closer. “I don’t want to see it again, Steve.” 

And Steve agreed wholeheartedly. “I love him too, Buck” He took a deep breath “Maybe…” and wet his lips “Maybe True Love’s kiss could help.”    
  
Bucky tensed again in his arms. “You think? Do you think Tony loves us?” Even though he sounded hopeful, Steve could hear the doubt as well.    
  
But neither of them could afford to doubt it, not if they wanted Tony to live. He gave a reassuring squeeze and managed to put a bit of a tease in his voice. “You heard how Natasha has referred to us: his witchers. And Natasha would know, you have seen how close they were” And remembering how easily and fearlessly Tony approached the Arachne, was just as nerve wrecking now as it was then.

“Yeah, he was crazy enough to get close to her, while she was feeding. I thought I would have to sacrifice another limb to save him.” Bucky gave a shudder, neither of them wishing to fight Lady Natasha. “Do you want to try? Make him ours?” 

“I would love to Buck. I love him and don’t want to lose him.” Steve pressed a quick kiss to the crook of Bucky’s neck. He could feel Bucky’s answering smile, and the quiet whisper of “Me too.” 

Despite the unpleasantness of being cold and wet, their clothes just starting to dry, neither of them let go for a long time. 


End file.
